Cardiac resynchronization cardiac pacing devices operate by either delivering pacing stimulus to both ventricles or to one ventricle with the desired result of a more or less simultaneous mechanical contraction and ejection of blood from the ventricles. Ideally, each pacing pulse stimulus delivered to a ventricle evokes a response from the ventricle. Delivering electrical stimuli that causes the ventricle to respond is commonly referred to as capturing a ventricle. For a variety of reasons, cardiac pacing systems may not achieve effective capture of a ventricle. For example, a pacing lead and/or electrode may not be placed in an optimal location. Sensed atrioventricular delay (SAV), paced atrioventricular delay (PAV), right ventricular pre-excitation may also affect whether a ventricle is effectively captured. Additionally, after the medical device has been implanted, migration or dislodgement of the pacing lead may occur. It is desirable to develop additional systems and methods that automatically determine optimal effective capture of a ventricle.